Bad Love
by LilliLK
Summary: My version of the vampire Diaries. With new characters, and new love plots. Please review! :P
1. Chapter 1

1756 Harrow, London

The warm lit room was welcoming, even after only spending a few minutes in the chilly, autumn air. The gold chandeliers dangled from the angel painted ceilings. The diamond crystals that hung down from the candlelit chandeliers made the whole ball room shimmer. The tall man in the slim suit extended his arm gesturing her to take of her lace petti coat, she smiled and bowed her head at him. She hitched her dress up and entered the massive but, still elegant hall were the main festivities were. The jade green dress stood out in the yellow, red masses of fabric. Her dress was strapless and simple at the top. The corset was bund tightly around her waist to make her seem skinnier than she already was. The dress was patterned with tiny pink and blue flowers. Another suit wearing man, this time shorter and much plumper, approached her, balancing a silver tray carrying thin champagne glass. The waiter lowered the tray and she gratefully took a glass. Walking, she took sips from the delightfully bubbly champagne, it had a fresh, fruity taste. Handsome young men smiled and bowed at the young lady, making their dates glare at her. Tossing her golden curls behind her shoulder, she approached another, corset bound figure. Extending a frail, pale hand she lightly tapped her friend on the shoulder. A brown haired girl turned around and as soon as she recognized who had tapped her on the shoulder, she threw her arms around her.

"Victoria", she mumbled, swallowing the rest of the food she had been nibbling on. Victoria smiled back revealing her pearly teeth. Victoria had traveled days to get to the estate of her families wealthy friend, to see her long lost friend. "Katherine", she replied, "I missed you, I'm so glad you left Bulgaria and came here, to England." Katherine nodded in agreement. "Follow me", she mumbled, waving for Victoria to follow, "we have a lot to catch up on". Victoria weaved through the crowds of chatting people. She had met Katherine Pierce two years ago. Victoria's family had sheltered her in their family house on the east coast of England. Katherine had been running from someone, and while Victoria was suspicious of the beautiful new girl, they bonded over shopping and of course boy's. Katherine led her through the crowds to a gold stair case on the left side of the room. It curved up to the second floor. Staying on the left side of the stair case, Victoria lightly placed her left hand on the railing and used her right hand to hold up her heavy dress. Once she had dragged herself up the stairs she was panting, firstly because of the heavy jade dress and secondly she couldn't breathe because of the horrifically tight corset. Katherine looked back and smiled to see her friend bent over and coughing. Katherine kept walking then turned left. Without thinking, Victoria followed. She followed her into a wide gang. The walls were painted a light sunshine yellow, the walls were plastered with gold framed pictures of landscapes. Katherine stopped at a white wooden door, she pushed the open the doors and entered. The room was plain, still being redecorated. White sheets covered the walls and floors. Katherine stood in the middle of the room, arms folded behind her back. She was wearing a black dress with blood red down the center of it. The black sleeves went down to the elbows where they frilled out in to black layers of silk. Katherine turned around and wondered through the dimly lit room towards Victoria. She stopped right in front of her. Exhaling, Katherine twirled one of Victoria's gold locks around her long, slim finger. The last thing Victoria saw in this life was the horrifying sight of fangs rushing towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine woke. Licking her dry lips, she lifted her hand to her bloody neck. Her fingers ran over two holes in the side of her neck. Katherine took in her surroundings. A coffin was centered in a dusty old church. Light streamed through the two broken windows. As she stiffly got up everything came flooding back to her, opening Michael's coffin, him attacking, sinking his pointed teeth into her silky skin. She should be dead. Why didn't Michael kill her while he had the chance? Cracking her knuckles, Katherine looked at her blood stained clothes, she couldn't go back to Mystic Falls covered in blood. Oh well, Stefan and Damon would just have to explain why she arrived back in town covered in blood. Katherine slammed into the doors that led outside. The sun hit her and she almost felt thankful, she heard the tiny chirps of birds and the leaves rustling. She looked around for the car she had come with. It was gone. She sneered at Damon in her head. She would have to find a way to retaliate. With a new dangerous spring in her step, she started making her way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Elegant, gold writing held her name on snow white paper. Caroline sat at a small coffee shop in Mystic Falls. The invitation came from Klaus. It was time for the yearly Founder's party, and this year it was at the Michelson's new house. Caroline thought back at the other ball, Klaus had invited her to. She resented herself for feeling the way she did about a person who had tried to kill everyone she loved. And what about Tyler, every time she thought about Klaus, Tyler came back into her head. Caroline could only think of one way to keep her feelings at bay, to stay away from Klaus. She placed her hands on the warm coffee cup and closed her eyes, letting the sunlight stroke her skin. She felt safe, hearing the buzzing of people and the hum of cars as they raced along the roads. The squeal of a chair broke her day dreaming. Klaus. He sat opposite her, smiling, amused at her surprise. He noticed the invitation in her hands. "Will you go with me", he gestured at the envelope. "Go away". Caroline stood up and started walking, not looking back. Klaus caught up with her in a second. "Come on Caroline, we had so much fun last time, I'll even take you shopping. Please", he grabbed her wrist and a shiver raced through Caroline's spine. She felt…drawn to him. Gazing at his face she contemplated going with him. "Yes", she blurted out. Glancing down she continued, "pick me up at seven, tonight." She turned on her heel, feeling secretly pleased to be having another date with Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan's chest was aching. He tied the bow tightly around his neck and straightened his jacket. Bending down he grabbed a slim black comb of the night stand next to his bed, and slid it through his bronze hair. The aching in him came from loneliness. Elena and Bonnie had left a couple of days ago, exactly seventy eight hours ago, to see Jeremy at his cousins. Stefan walked over to the nightstand where a white envelope lay, on it, in golden scrawl, was his name. He took it gazed over the invitation to the Michelson's Founders party. A light breeze in the room announced his brother's presence. "Damon", he sighed, rolling his eyes he turned around. "Brother", Damon smiled at him, "don't tell me, you're still sulking about Elena." Before Stefan could snarl a reply Damon pulled out an identical white envelope. He grinned, "I'm going too, and will you be my date brother." Stefan was annoyed by Damon, he had been ever since he found out about him and Elena kissing. The air between them was tense. Stefan looked out the window, into the twilight. "So date, I have a feeling tonight is going to be exciting", Stefan turned around smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

The doorbell rang. Caroline literally flew down the stairs. Just before her hand turned the brass doorknob she reminded herself, she didn't care about Klaus only Tyler. She turned the handle, as soon as she saw Klaus in his suit she forgot everything. She looked passed him, to see to white stallions leading a white, gold rimmed carriage. Klaus smiled when he saw her, she was wearing a sunshine yellow corset, with a yellow skirt attached. "You look stunning", he murmured, he cocked his head to the side as if to get a better look at her. Caroline took a step towards him so there lips were only centimeters away from touching.

"I feel like I know you", she whispered and felt a knot of guilt settle in her stomach. She breathed out as Klaus but his hand in the small of her back. She closed her eyes. She leaned in. Her lips found his so naturally it was as if they had been together for years. She slid her hand over his stone hard chest then around his neck until she entwined her fingers in his short, cropped hair. Their lips move in synchronization. The distant thought of people seeing them together in public made her pull him into the empty her house. Her mother the sheriff was on a night shift. They were alone. The door slammed shut. In a blink they were in her room. Caroline fumbled with the laces at the back of her dress, while Klaus ripped apart his white cotton shirt. Her hands rested at the back of her dress as she marveled at Klaus's stone carved chess. He pulled her close to him than with one smooth pull he ripped the dress down the middle. She stood in her black linen lingerie gasping from the too tight corset. Klaus slammed in to her sending them both flying into the soft cotton sheet of her bed. Everything slid out of her mind as she thought about the night ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

She was back at the English ball where she reunited with the beautiful Victoria. This time though, instead of horses pulling carts there were cars and limos parked outside. Katherine hitched her skirts up and entered into the Michelson's enormous mansion. As she made her way through the crowd, towards the one voice she wanted to hear, familiar faces glanced up and smiled. Elena. Katherine remembered the Elena act she had to keep up so she smiled sweetly and waved to the most important people. She scanned the faces in the crowd until her sharp vision focused on the bronze haired Salvatore brother. He glanced up to see her, his calm demeanor changed into anger as she approached. "Stefan", she whispered as she leaned against the wall next to Stefan. "I thought Michael got rid of you", Stefan inquired, keeping his expression neutral. "I'm so glad you missed me", purring she took his hand, "come with me, we need to talk". Again, as Katherine led Stefan up the staircase and through a narrow gang to a white wooden door, she remembered leading Victoria to a similar room. The room was set up as a study, with antique furniture and bookshelves lining the entire wall. "I love you Stefan", she started, her hands were folded behind her back. She was wearing a rose colored dress with streaks of yellow running down the middle. Her hair was in a neat bun, small ringlets hung down the side of her neck. She turned around, her face was somber. "I truly love you", she purred. Stefan didn't move. Katherine smiled. She slammed Stefan against the book shelf, a couple of books toppled down. She pressed her lips against his cold unmoving lips. He pushed her back with such force she landed on the floor, growling she launched herself at him. This time he was stronger, and pinned her into the wall. Katherine didn't fight back. She gazed into his blue eyes. Their lips and bodies were entwined, and Katherine was never going to let go.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon strolled towards the bar where a beautiful blonde sat. She stood out in the crowd, unlike the other ladies in the room she wasn't wearing the Victorian style dresses but, a tight, strapless, red dress that went down just to her knees. He placed himself on a black swivel chair and ordered a scotch. The blonde girl turned around. Fluttering her eyelids and smiled. She held out her hand and Damon noticed her firm grip. "I'm Victoria Evens, you?" she took a sip of bubbly champagne.

"Damon" he gave a thankful nod at the waiter who gave him his drink. "You don't like scotch?" He was making small talk. "I don't mind it, I prefer champagne, it's fruity, and please don't make small talk". She stood up. She was on black velvet high heels that made her nearly as tall as Damon. Victoria left her fruity champagne standing on the antique bar and walked towards a small room next behind the gold, wooden staircase. Damon took this as an invitation. Following the pretty blonde, made his way to the room, ignoring Mrs. Lockwood's calls from across the room on the way. Before entering the room he looked back to make sure no one was following him, then walked in and locked the door behind him. Victoria stood looking out across the garden, her red dress unzipped at the back revealing her soft satin skin. Her features were perfect, straight and flawless. Damon slid his hands around her waist.

"I like you", he whispered in her ear. She didn't reply. He kissed her neck and felt the blood pulsing through her veins but oddly he didn't feel as drawn to it as he thought he would be. Something clicked into place. Vampire. He started pulling away but he was too late. From nowhere the blonde vampire pulled a smooth wooden stake. She forced him on his back and dug the stake into the flesh between his shoulder blades. He cried out in agony. The blonde bent down and placed her lips next to his ear.

"Where is Katherine Pierce".


End file.
